Deception
by Ashurii-chan018
Summary: When Taniyama Mai had lied about her qualifications to secure a job to Kazuya Shibuya, she certainly got more than she bargained for. But what hope could she have now of winning the love of this powerful man once he discovered her deception? Naru x Mai
1. Chapter 1

**Deception **

Hello minna-san!

It's my first time writing a fiction so good luck to me and to all of you!

I hope everyone enjoy! This Naru x Mai story so keep in touch.

Well this is my first time writing a fan-fiction, but I'm going to do my best! And if there's any mistakes you've seen, it's my pleasure to correct it. Thank you! "Correct me if I'm wrong". _(I'm not that good in English.)_

I **do not** own Ghost Hunt or the characters. *except for other characters I made.

Well, let's get started. ^_^ _[rated K+, just to be sure]_

* * *

_**Summary:**_** When Taniyama Mai had lied about her qualifications to secure a job to Kazuya Shibuya, she certainly got more than she bargained for. But what hope could she have now of winning the love of this powerful man once he discovered her deception? (Naru x Mai)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You didn't give them to me!" Mai exclaimed in exasperation, and she just wished he wouldn't look at her with that pained expression, as though she was deliberately trying to persecute him. She wasn't. In fact, she was trying very hard to be efficient.

"Look," Naru began wearily, "I do realize you can't be expected to know where everything is-I'm not a complete fool-but I did ask if you remember that you don't file anything until you understand the system."

"But I didn't," Mai began, finding it extra-ordinarily difficult to concentrate when faced with piercing blue eyes that seemed to make her brain into more of a mush that usual. "You truly didn't give them to me." "Yes, I did." And the blue, blue eyes that Mai found so fascinating was beginning to discover usually presaged a burst of temper.

Taking a deep breath, he finally managed, really quite calmly, "Just before lunch, I asked if you'd finished typing the report." And Mai nodded solemnly, she did clearly remember that. "I then handed you two sheets of paper and asked you to attach them to it-didn't I?" Screwing her face up into a comical little grimace, she shook her head apologetically.

"No. You had some papers in front of you and perhaps you meant to give them to me," she said kindly, "but you didn't. Lin-san rang through and you told me to go to lunch, which I did. Maybe you put them in your briefcase," she added helpfully. "I did not put them in my briefcase," he gritted between his teeth, "I gave them to you. Go and look."

Knowing the sheer futility of doing any such thing, Mai nevertheless got to her feet and went back to her office. "And, Miss Taniyama," Naru said softly, from so close behind her that she jumped in alarm, "while you are looking, perhaps you would keep an eye open for the file that disappeared yesterday." And, before Mai could think of a suitable retort, he'd gone again.

Grinding her teeth in fury, she threw herself into her chair in an attitude of exhaustion. How on earth, she wondered, could she ever in a million years have thought herself capable of working for the autocratic Shibuya Kazuya? However had she thought those bright blue eyes might gleam with laughter? The wretched man had no sense of humor whatsoever!

"And I didn't file anything!" she yelled aloud in an effort to relieve her feelings. "And you didn't need to make that crack about losing your precious papers, either!" She bet they were in his briefcase. Did she dare go and look? No, she decided, she didn't; with her luck he'd come back and catch her.

Getting up, she went to the cupboard and removed the brown manila folder that contained all the papers Naru had given her during the week she had been working for him, which she hadn't filed. Walking to the filing cabinets, she solemnly went through each drawer. No files. It wasn't that she was stupid—far from it, she just wasn't a dedicated secretary type. Leaning her elbows on the top of the cabinet and resting her chin on top, she stared through the window. Blue sky, fluffy white clouds, the solitary tree that was all she could see from her office, that was where she wanted to be, outside in the fresh air. Well, maybe not fresh. Half closing her eyes she conjured up sparkling waters, people shouting and laughing lithe bodies cleaving the waves a warm sun. . .

"Praying for divine intervention, Miss Taniyama?" Swinging round in shock, her too hasty movements making her bang her elbow on the edge of the cabinet. Mai stared at Naru for a moment, her lovely brown eyes blank. She kept forgetting how tall he was, and every time he stood before her she felt as though she were shrinking. She'd never considered herself particularly short, yet beside him she felt . .

* * *

A cliffhanger? See what happens next! ^_^ xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Deception**

Here's your buddy! Chapter two is up.

Thanks for those who waited and still waiting.

Haha. ^_^ _*oh, the Naru in my story is able to say sorry and too gentle? Haha_

_**Summary:**_** When Taniyama Mai had lied about her qualifications to secure a job to Kazuya Shibuya, she certainly got more than she bargained for. But what hope could she have now of winning the love of this powerful man once he discovered her deception? (Naru x Mai) **

**Previous: **She'd never considered herself particularly short, yet beside him she felt . . .

**Chapter 2**

like a midget, and to actually stare up into his face made her neck ache. He was also impossibly beautiful, the sort of man who made your knees go weak. Absently rubbing her arm she shook her head, which cause an errant strand of brown hair to escape the confinement of her precarious topknot.

"No, sorry," she said lamely, irritably trying to poke it back in. "I was just debating whether or not I had the nerve to go and rummage in your briefcase."

"And what was your conclusion?" he asked coldly. "That I didn't," she admitted. "Very wise, however just to prove that I'm not the ogre you seem to think, _I _will go and look."

Following him into his office, Mai admired the broad back clad in its expensive suit, not a wrinkle to mar its perfection; but then, a wrinkle probably wouldn't dare appear, she thought with a grin. Everything about him was precise: his speech, his actions, and his mind.

"Cracking up, Mai," she murmured to herself, and then gave a lame smile as he turned in surprise. "Sorry?" he queried. "Nothing, just talking to myself," she mumbled.

As he snapped open the catch of his briefcase, she surreptitiously crossed her fingers, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Naru, she saw. Peering over his arm, she watched him rifle swiftly through the papers and then stop. Peeping sideways at him, she watched his lower lip thrust forward in a gesture of self-disgust before his eyes swiveled towards her.

"My apologies Miss Taniyama." He said quietly. "Accepted, Mr. Shibuya," Mai said solemnly. "We all make mistakes," then she gave a soft little laugh and wagged her finger at him. "You don't need to add that I make more than most."

"No," he murmured blandly and Mai could have kicked herself for putting words in his mouth. "Perhaps you would now kindly attach them to the report, "he said, passing the papers to her. "Certainly—and no, I have not lost the report," she said, forestalling him.

Leaning his hips back against the desk and folding his arms across his chest then walked behind his desk, he said dismissively, "When you've attached those, bring your book through, would you? I've a letter that needs to go tonight." Quickly doing as he asked, she sent up a swift prayer to a hopefully benign deity that this time she'd be able to read it back.

"It's to Mr. Namekawa at Hi-Tech," he said as soon as she was seated. "You'll find the address in the book. If I go too fast, stop me," he said firmly, giving her a stern look. "We don't want a repeat of yesterday's fiasco, do we?" "No," Mai mumbled, although it was odds on that it would be.

She'd told him at the interview that her shorthand was rusty, but the truth of the matter was that it was practically non-existent; she had never finished the evening-class course that she had taken in both typing and shorthand, and anything that required hooks or short forms were quite beyond her capabilities. Only she didn't think he would be very amused if she asked him to only used words of one syllable. She couldn't even use the excuse that he mumbled or didn't speak clearly, because he did. He didn't speak loudly, but he had a clear, precise voice. Neither did he stumble over what he wanted to say; he spoke with fluency and intelligence, the sharp brain behind that rugged face always ahead of his vocal chords. Not like some people.

**To be continued…**

**Special thanks to the reviewers! R & R **

**(^o^)~ (n_n) **


End file.
